walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shumpert (TV Series)
Shupert, nicknamed "Bowman", is a resident living in Woodbury and is a member of the Woodbury Army. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Shupert's life before or as the apocalypse began. It is possible that he was already a resident in Woodbury. It is unknown how he acquired his archery skills but it is possible that he gained this skill while living in Woodbury or if he was skilled with a bow before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" He is seen frequently offering assistance to The Governor, along with Crowley. He is seen using the bow and arrow at the helicopter crash site, which seems to be his main weapon of choice. He then watches over, and looks out for, Andrea and Michonne, Andrea and Michonne are seen walking down the Woodbury street, and Shupert stares at them, observing what they are doing. The Governor also brings him along to help ambush the National Guard soldiers, he carried a rifle and killed some of the soldiers. When they were dead, Shupert, along with the other Woodbury survivors, started to collect the Military soldier's weapons, supplies and armored vehicles. "Say the Word" Shupert is not seen for the majority of the episode. During the night, Shupert is briefly seen following The Governor and Andrea to the arena fight between Merle and Caesar Martinez. He also acts as guard at the fight, along with Crowley and an unnamed guard. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Shupert is seen keeping watch along the wall with his bow, when Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and Michonne are hiding outside of the Woodbury perimeter. Shupert shines a spotlight on the outside of Woodbury, before walking off the wall and into the streets of Woodbury when Andrea walks past him. "Made to Suffer" Shupert is part of the search team, looking for Rick's group. He is seen participating in the shootout between the two groups. Upon the capture of Daryl Dixon and the abandonment of former ally Merle Dixon in the arena, he is shown wielding Daryl's signature crossbow. "The Suicide King" Shupert will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shupert has killed: *Six U.S. Military Soldiers. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *His name was confirmed on the same sheet of paper that confirmed Axel and Oscar's appearance in Season 3. **Bowman was referred to as, "Shupert", in "Walk With Me". It is assumed that Bowman is a nickname used by the writing staff, and that is why that name was on the sheet of paper. *The nickname, "Bowman", refers to Shupert's weapon of choice; a bow and arrow, which he possessed when searching the crashed helicopter. *Shupert is one the characters that did not speak in the episode he was introduced, the others being Jim, Jimmy, Beth, Michonne, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew, Oscar, and Warren. *Shupert speaks for the first time during, "Made to Suffer", when Rick's group attacks. *Shupert is one of three archers on the show, the others being Daryl Dixon and Haley. Unlike Daryl however, he and Haley prefer the use of bows rather than a crossbow. Later during "Made To Suffer", he was seen wielding Daryl's confiscated crossbow. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists